Kizim, Su Tercera Parte: El Botoncito que se abre al mundo
by Miz.Trei
Summary: Es La primera Navidad de Rose en St. Vladimir. Abe y Janine Iban a ir por ella, a mimarla. A ayudarla a aguantar lo que más pudiera. Pero no lo hicieron... y debieron pelearla a la oscuridad... de sus propias almas
1. Regreso a Cold Mountain

**Richelle Mead es la dueña de VA y los personajes. **La trama es mía

Vuelvo a pedirlo: ¡por favor, cuídense!. Para el 99% de nosotros como población, una pandemia de este tipo es algo nuevo. ¡Cuiden su vida!

* * *

"¿De modo que los rumores son ciertos?, ¿la hija de Mazur vendrá a St. Vladimir?", preguntó el Guardián Stanford Alto -_Stan_ para los más cercanos... alguno que fuera- a La Capitana Petrova. Ella levantó la vista y sonrió. Ahora que era Rose era una Mazur -y en pleno derecho-, la Academia sería -de seguro- un lugar _muchísimo_ más entretenido.

Los rumores -ciertos o no- apuntaban a que Mazur había aparecido de la nada en La Corte, con una hija de 10 años. Nadie la había visto antes. O la conocía.

Los rumores hablaban de la niña, no de la raza -dhampir- ¡pero había algunos fantasiosos que dijeron haberla visto vestida como unicornio y caminando por La Corte!, ¿no sería mucho?.

La Escuela Intermedia -donde ingresaría, con once años- comenzaría también para todos aquellos que fueron sus compañeros en preescolar. Rose los recordaba -su gran ventaja- pero ellos a ella, No.

* * *

Rose exigió a su madre ir ese día o no se enrolaría. Llegaría con mami y Baba o nada. Era Rose, hija de Zmey y de la ultra famosa Guardiana -sí, La Hon.- Janine Hathaway y quería que su filiación fuera clara. Podría haber hecho más presión familiar, pero lo dejaba para más adelante... su padre le enseñó bien. No debería mostrar todas sus cartas en el mismo momento.

"¡La hija de Mazur!", se oía murmurar por doquier. "¿Mazur y La Guardiana Hathaway, es en serio?", también se podía oír.

Los más apegados al oscurantismo le decían "_puta_" a Janine, pero eran rápidamente silenciados. Mazur era un tipo peligroso... y ella -Janine- lo sería más aún si no trabajara como Guardiana.

"Lissa, querida, ella es Miss Mazur -Rose- irá a tu clase", El Príncipe Dragomir acercó a su hija , "quizás no la recuerdas, pero fueron juntas años atrás".

"La clase de escritura, pero no creo que su hija me recuerde... estabas con una niñita a la que llamabas... ¿_Nata_ o algo así?" dijo muy despectiva y con -_casi_\- mucho veneno. Iba a decir otra _cosita_, pero una mirada de su padre le advirtió que se fuera con cuidado.

"¿Nata?, ¡oh, esa es Natalie!, si, así le decían de chiquita", sonrió, enrojeciendo, avergonzada, "¿en serio lo recuerdas?".

"Y probablemente ella me recuerda. Le pegué en esa clase cuando dijo que yo era _de las que se botaba_ y te lo decía a tí, además".

Oh, ahí iba. Rose jamás les perdonaría esas palabras. No solo a Natalie Dashkov. A su familia completa y a todos los morois juntos. Además, ella era heredera tras Natalie. Y los Mazur no permitirían a _nadie inferior_ en nacimiento tomar lo que era de ellos. Ergo. Natalie... o Robert Daru, obviamente.

"Ella debería disculparse", murmuró Lissa.

"¿En nombre de todos los morois?", inquirió Rose, "ella repitió lo que oyó de alguien como ella. Su padre o tío o prima, probablemente".

"¿Tío, qué tío?, Natalie no tiene tíos o primos", dudó Lissa. Oh Oh. ¡No vayas allí, Lissa!

"Robert Daru, Master Dashkov", dijo Rose, sedosamente, "hermano del Príncipe y heredero -junto a su hija Yelena- tras Natalie. Ah, verdad, su hija murió de Sandozky... no es muy extrañada, si nadie la recuerda, al parecer". Su madre la miró, alarmada. Esa era su propia madre, Lady Yelena.

"Oh, pobre... Sí, los Dashkov lo pasan de una generación a otra", murmuró Lissa, frunciendo el ceño.

"Sólo entre morois, Lissa. Los dhampirs no heredamos Sandozky".

"Oh, pero, bueno... es que... no hay dhampirs con ese nombre... ¿o sí?".

"Una, la hija de Lady Yelena -hija de Master Dashkov- con _Lord_ John DeRous, un Barón escocés... un _Lord humano_, Lissa", le explicó -pacientemente- Rose. ¿Esa niña era sólo linda o habría algo de inteligencia por allí, oculta en su cabecita?.

"¿Un... Lord humano... y una Lady Dashkov?... y Tuvieron una... ¡una hija dhampir!", bravo. Al fin. "¿Entonces... esa... es una _Lady dhampir_, una Lady nuestra o una Lady humana?, ¿papá?", se volvió a ella, muy confusa.

El Príncipe estaba aún confuso. Había comenzado a buscar, antes de dar rienda suelta a Abe de reclamar El Principado Dashkov para sí , como _Consorte_, pero... ¿quién sería el primero en mencionarlo?, no él. Seguramente.

"Si están casados... y es entre pares, Lissa, entonces, la hija es _Lady_ aquí. Aunque sea _dhampir_. Entre humanos, depende de su nomenclatura... No es como entre morois, que se hereda simplemente este título, Lissa... allá... depende del título que tenga ese _Lord_ es cómo nombran a sus hijos".

"El esposo de Lady Yelena es un _Barón_, ¡oh, eso es un Aristócrata allá, claro. ¿cierto, mamá?", Rose se volvió a su tensa madre, quien asintió. No debía avergonzarse. Los que deberían avergonzarse fueron ellos, por abandonarla.

"Sí. El _Barón_ DeRous", dijo Janine, firmemente. "Su hija debe ser llamada _La Honorable_ hasta que se convierta en_ La Baronesa_ DeRous... pero aquí debe ser _Lady_ _Dashkov_... porque es la_ cuarta heredera_ del Príncipe... junto a su hija. Que es la quinta, obvio".

"¡Oh!", Lissa abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Esa Lady Dhampir tiene una hija!, ¿y va en St. Vladimir?", casi saltó. "¿A qué clase? ¿la conozco?"

"Sí. Y soy yo", coronó Rose. El Príncipe, su esposa, hijo e hija se volvieron bruscamente hacia ella. Mientras sus padres la miraban con creciente orgullo.

"No puede ser público... aún", explicó Janine, lentamente, "ambas, Natalie y Rose, son menores de edad. Y el padre de mi madre muerta -Robert- deberá reconocerlo primero. Él se casó con su difunta esposa. Mi madre se casó con mi padre -_Lord DeRous_\- pero se divorciaron".

"Naciste en su matrimonio, ¿no?", dijo Lady Rhea, suavemente, sujetando la mano de Lissa. Que quería correr y contárselo al mundo.

"Sí. Costó pero al final, mi padre entró en razón... Pero mi madre ya murió. De Sandozky y su padre...".

"Está _orate_"; dijo Rose, simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. "Sandozky y algo más, muy raro, que lo está... ¿_oratando_, no?".

"Enloqueciendo, amorcito", dijo Abe, jovialmente.

"Lo mismo, Baba. Lo mismo. Va a ir al mismo patio -con los otros locos-, si es que no llegó, ya", dijo, muy despectivamente.

* * *

Loco o loca de patio es una expresión coloquial, indicando que alguien está tan loco que irá al manicomio con los otros locos.


	2. Nosotras somos una misma sangre, tú y yo

A todos los niños de la Escuela Intermedia les daban un recorrido por los pabellones y aulas, para que se acostumbraran a las rutas. 

Entre los ¡Oh! y ¡Ah! de los niños, que tironeaban las manos de papis y mamis -por aquí y por allá- Rose miraba todo críticamente, arrugando la nariz. 

"¿No tiene sala de juegos?, ¿no hay sala de cine o para ver películas?, ¿sin siquiera tv?, ¡puede que acá usen aún piedra y punzón o tablillas pero yo no!", gritó, haciendo una escena. Nuevamente, llanto en cadena. ¿Por qué lloraban?, No. Tenían. Idea. "Estoy que me voy... ¡a dónde sea!, morois. Retrógradas. Oscurantistas. Medioevistas. Aunque... si lo fuéramos... ¡los quemaría a todos por brujos!, ¡Que les corten la cabeza!", gritó. Maleficamente. 

Llanto en cadena. ¿Por qué?, miedo. ¿De que?, ¡Ni idea!.

¿Lo mejor de todo?, ¡No la Podían Suspender!. Las clases aún no comenzaban. 

"Amorcito...", intentó conciliar Janine, incómoda. Pero su hija era... voluntariosa. 

"Es un Internado, _Anne_. ¡_Internado_, no una _prisión_!, ¡no tendré nada con que entretenerme!, ¿acaso no me aman, que me abandonarán... nuevamente?" y sus ojos se humedecieron y cayeron goterones. ¿Habían anunciado lluvia, acaso?. 

¿Recuerdan a Han Solo siendo _apapachado _por los Ewoks?, casi que Rose lo fue por todos los niñitos y niñitas, tanta era su pena. Sorprendente. 

"De seguro... podrás salir al cine, en algunos días. ¿Cierto, Directora Karp?" miró -desesperada-, a Sonya Karp. Ella asintió, los labios apretados para no reír. ¡Era tan adorable! y peligrosa. Como una araña. No. Una serpiente bebé. 

"¿Y mis suscripciones Disney?, ¿qué pasará con ellas?, ¡me costó un siglo que Baba me las regalara!", gritó, "a mi no me alcanzó... tuve que dejar las Donas... ¡las Donas, mamá!, es como si a ti te dejara de enviar esos chocolates que te gustan...". Ops. ¿mucha información?. "Yo no tengo como para ir a comprarlas, ¿si?, tú eres Guardiana y ganas apenas para comer algo...". Los ojos de los adultos se abrieron como platos. ¿Cómo así?. Era BM7. De seguro... ganaba tanto como un Capitán, ¿cierto?... ¿o no?. Además, la niña era hija de Ibrahim. De seguro... tenía todo el mundo a sus pies, ¿cierto?, o a tan corta edad ¿y ya conocía lo difícil que era ganar el dinero?. "Fueron un regalo, Anne", susurró. Apretando su mano.

Un gesto nervioso que nunca había dejado. Pero esta vez... en su mano había algo más. El anillito de Dimitri. Que aferraba como a una tabla de salvación. Su infancia. 

"Me encargaré de que tu Baba te las remita siempre, ¿estamos?, no te faltarán nunca, mientras las quieras". 

"¿Y las antiguas... pueden ir a Vika, en Baia?, ¡la pobre no volverá a verlas más!", se angustió. 

"Irán a Baia con lo que desees, Kizim", le aseguró Abe, movido por el dolor -real- de su hija. "Te prometo... a las Belikova... nunca más les faltará nada" y tomó su mano, mirando críticamente el anillito de fantasía. Obvio, sabía de qué se trataba. Pero hacerla feliz no costaba tanto. "Además, hablaré con tu _pretendiente_ ese, que le da anillos a mi Kizim sin mi permiso". 

"¡Oh, no es pretendiente, Baba!, estamos... comprometidos... ¡Para comprometernos!, sólo tengo que abandonar este lugar ... graduada... y entonces... ¡nos casaremos!". 

"¿Y quién pagará la dote?, ¿eh?, ¿yo, acaso?". 

"Nop. Planeo que lo haga Randy... o La Reina", dijo, pérfida. "Es cómo... el rescate de una _Princesa_, ¿sí?". 

"¡Oh!", Lissa corrió a mirarle la mano. El anillo no se veía tan... maravilloso, pero... bueno. ¡Tenían 11 años!. "¡vas a casarte pronto!". 

"Nop... Él apenas se graduó", suspiró, "¡Se lo presté a Iván para que lo _moroisitter _mientras yo termino aquí!". 

"¿Se lo prestaste... a quién?". 

"Ivan, su moroi. Mi Mitya es su _moroisitter_", suspiró. Triste. 

"Ivan es moroi... un momento, ¡tu novio es un Guardián!". Oh, esta niñita no es tan tonta como lo parece.

Le cayó bien. Nunca le había caído mal. En todo caso.

* * *

La primera clase comenzaba a las 7pm del dia siguiente -hora humana- en dos grupos segregados -clases de dhampirs y de morois. Luego venía el almuerzo y luego, las clases se aunaban -con las académicas, como tal.

Y Rose lo sabía -obviamente- ya que había estado en St. Basil y por todo el término de La Escuela Primaria. 

Pero no iría -como oveja al matadero- a la primera clase segregada.

Nope, iría a clases... pero a su ritmo y modo. No estaba allí por gusto. En el amor y en la guerra... todo se valía.

Dejemos que La Reina creyera que había ganado esa batalla. 

Así que se preparó para dar una gran impresión. Se dió un baño con espuma y se cubrió con crema de glitter, se peinó adecuadamente y se puso su traje nuevo. Tomó su mochila y salió a clases... Llegando un minuto antes del inicio de la clase de Lenguaje Intermedia. Comunitaria, obviamente.

O sea... con los morois comunes y corrientes.

* * *

"Eh... ¿Rose?", susurró Lissa, intentando no llamar la atención de todos, que la miraban con ojos como platos, "¿por qué vistes de... eh... hada?, ¡no es que no sea bonito!", miró su propio -y gris- uniforme, "pero... usamos uniformes aquí". 

"¡Lo sé!, es que sonó mi alarma y miré la hora y salí corriendo de la cama ¡Apenas y agarré mi mochila!, ¿ves?". 

"¿Ese es tu pijama?", dudó. 

"Es lo que dije", se encogió de hombros. 

"Es que... eh... es un vestido de hada, ¿cierto?". 

"Sip, mi Baba me lo compró en Disney", le susurró, como contándole un secreto. 

"¡Oh, fuiste a Disney!", aplaudió Lissa, sin querer. 

"¿Tú no?, ¡pobrecita!, ¿tu papi no tiene _dinerito_ aunque es Príncipe?". 

"Sí tiene", lo defendió Lissa, lealmente. 

"¿Entonces...?, ¿acaso no te quiere?, pobre tú", y puso sus manitas en las de Lissa, abrazándola después. Lissa se apegó a ella, sin saber porqué. 

"¡Lissi!, ¡qué haces con esa niñita dhampir _loca_!", se acercó corriendo otra niña moroi e intentó separarlas... pero sólo recibió un empujón de parte de Rose. Lissa ya le pertenecía. Era su moroi. 

"Ah, sí, tú, la tal _Nata_", dijo Rose, despectivamente, "sí. Me acuerdo de tí". 

"Yo no te conozco, dhampir", respondió, altiva. 

"¡Ya lo creo que sí!, fui yo la que te pegó en preescolar, ¿acaso tu cerebro de Hei Hei no lo puede recordar?". 

"¿Tú me pegaste a mi?", no lo podía creer Natalie. ¡No recordaba nada!, nadie le dijo nada. 

"Es lo que te dije". 

"¡Acaso no sabes quién soy yo!", gritó, furiosa. Eso sí atrajo atención... y no positiva. 

"Veamos", comenzó a recitar Rose, "Nieta del difunto Príncipe Joseph -muerto joven por Sandozky, ¿cierto?- que tuvo dos hijos -Robert, Master Dashkov, al que legitimó... por lástima, seguramente- y al actual Príncipe, ¿Víktor?, sí, como el creador del monstruo, que también tiene Sandozky y que te pasó a tí, su única hija sobreviviente. Master Dashkov -tu heredero, ridículo- tuvo una hija, Lady Yelena -muerta por Sandozky- que tuvo una hija con un Lord y es abuela de una encantadora niña, heredera de su mami, papi y abuelo Lord... Sí, sé quien eres, Nata". 

"Y... ¿qué es un _Hei Hei_?", dudó. Quedó pensando en eso... ¡más que en su árbol familiar! 

"¿En serio?, ¿no sabes quién es _Hei Hei_?, ¡pero si es _ultra hiperfamoso_!, bueno... afuera... Acá debe serlo... ¿Pinocchio?, no, muy moderno. ¿Coppelia?, muy actual para ustedes... ¡Ah, ya sé!, ¡Usan Muñecas Vudú!". 

La Maestra -y los guardianes- se mordían los labios, aguantando la risa. Ellos sabían quién era ella. Pero no esperaban a un huracán de personalidad... bueno, la hija de Zmey -se decían- venía en frasco pequeño, ¡igual que el veneno que tan bien destilaba!. 

Al final, La Directora Académica del Nivel Intermedio -Miss Sonya Karp- llegó para hablar con Rose. ¡Y ella sí que no aguantó la risa al verla En Un Pijama de Hada!. 

"Rose, las clases... comienzan a las 7pm -hora de Montana- para todos, ¿sí?, morois en una sala y dhampirs en otra. Luego el almuerzo y las clases generales... como ésta". 

"¿Es en serio?", se quejó, ¡a esa hora me enviaban a dormir!... entonces, ¿a qué hora dormiré?, ¿Y a qué hora es el desayuno, entonces?, ¡eso es todo el día!, 7pm para llegar y el almuerzo al terminar las clases... ¡eso es cómo a las 2pm entonces!, ¡2pm del otro día!", gimoteó, en su perfecta actuación de niña confundida. 

"Rose... el Desayuno es a las 6pm. 7pm inician las clases. 1am es el almuerzo. Luego 4 clases más y a las 5am es la cena. Y a la cama... ¿entiendes ahora?". 

"¡Ustedes están locos!", gritó a todo pulmón, "¿Qué creen que soy, murciélago?" , y salió, echando insultos, por la puerta -¡rumbo a dormir, dijo!-. Miss Karp parpadeó y demoró en reaccionar... ¡como todos!. El guardián salió corriendo tras ella, para retenerla. "¡Esto es peor que _Arkham_, con el Guasón y todo!, ¡tropa de payasos ridículos, son peores que _IT_!", se volvió al Guardián y lo pateó en la pantorrilla. "¡Suéltame, _Gorila Maguila_!, ¡no me hagas patearte en el suelo!, aprendí de mi mamá -que es BM7- ¿sabes?". ¡Y lo mordió, no conforme con patearlo!. ¿Tedría veneno en su mordida o era solo... el susto que él casi se retorció de dolor?

* * *

Miss Karp se la volvió a llevar. De su primera clase. En dirección a la oficina de La Capitana Petrova -porque era dhampir- no de La Directora Kirova. 

"¿Rose?, ¿otra vez?", se llevó las manos a la cabeza -riendo- "¡qué fue esta vez!". 

"Me echaron porque no les gustó mi pijama de hada... ¡y es el más lindo que tengo!", gimió, con ojos húmedos y los labios tristes, "¡me lo compró mi Baba, especialmente para venir aquí!". 

"Rose... aquí se usa uniforme... ¿acaso... no tienes?". 

"Le regalé a Vika todos los uniformes de St. Basil... pobrecita, su _otets moroi _nunca le ha dado nada -ni un rublo- y su _mamasha _apenas tenía para enviarlos a esa escuela... y a Pavi le dejé los cuadernos y lápices para que dibujara y fuera a preescolar y todo...". 

"¿Y... qué trajiste, entonces?", dudó, temiendo la respuesta. 

"Veamos", abrió su mochila y comenzó a sacar todo y dejarlo sobre el escritorio, "libretas de hadas y unicornios -sé que es de preescolar, pero las adoro- lapiceras, El Libro de Aritmética Básica para la Escuela Intermedia, El Libro de Lenguaje para la Escuela Intermedia, Ciencias Básicas, Astrofísica para Apurados, Historia desde el BigBang... y... ¡esto!", y sacó, ceremoniosamente, ¡una foto de ella, vestida de Leia, en la reunión de La Corte!, posando junto a La Reina Moroi.

Y, obviamente, se las mostró. 

"¿Esa... es La Reina?", Miss Karp temió la respuesta. 

"¿La moron?, Sipi... ¡nos invitó a un tecito a mi Baba y a mí!". ¡UPS! ¿notaron el impasse? Si lo hicieron... no la corrigieron, ¿cierto? 

"¿Qué... llevas puesto, Rose?"; dudó Miss Karp. 

"Un traje de La Princesa Leia, obvio... esa es una Reina, ¿no?, ¡había que honrarla y blablablá!". 

"Sin uniforme y sin libros", murmuró La Capitana, mirando a Rose dubitativamente. El uniforme de St. Vladimir -como los de cualquier Academia- se obtenían en las Academias, centros morois y -sí-, en La Corte... con que La Corte, ¿eh?. "¿Tienes algo así como un uniforme entre tus cosas, Rose?, tendré que... avisar a tus padres que... aún no lo tienes aquí", inquirió. 

"¡Claro!, ¡por qué no lo dijeron antes!, ¿acaso... no les gusta mi pijama de hada?", dudó. 

"No es lo mejor para las clases... ¿Miss Karp?, ¿puede acompañar a Rose... a cambiarse?... a algo más apropiado, claro", susurró, suponiendo que -realmente- ¡no había nada adecuado en su guardarropa!.


	3. Si el Animé la Anima

Miss Karp observaba mientras Rose revisaba el diminuto closet, tirando cosas por todas partes... vestidos de princesas, piratas, osos polares, ¿eso era un unicornio?, hasta que sacó algo y corrió al baño del piso... sin mostrárselo... 

Al rato... volvió... sí, con algo parecido a un uniforme. Lo aceptaba. Pero temía preguntar de dónde -o qué fantasía- venía. 

"¿Éste?", y Rose se giró, para mostrárselo. Tenía una falda roja plisada con un discreto largo -a la rodilla- con botitas rojas, una blusa blanca con manga al codo con cuello marinero y tenía un gran rosetón azul y... un cintillo dorado. 

"Supongo es lo mejor que... tienes", murmuró. 

"¡Hey!, es Sailor Mars. Mi Baba me lo compró en Tokio, ¡es a medida!", se indignó. 

"Obvio. Claro. Lo más importante es que es a medida", masculló Miss Karp. 

Pero ella percibía la farsa. No, Rose no era una niñita malcriada y taimada -hija de un padre muy rico y famoso-. Había mucho más en ella.

Cuando mencionó a la niña Vika, realmente sentía pena por ella, por ese abandono. Así como sintió ira contra Natalie Dashkov por tratarla como a un juguete viejo y descartable.

Eso no había cambiado en ella. El mundo le causaba dolor, por sus injusticias. 

Era la hija de Zmey e injusticias habría visto muchas. Quería ser ella misma. Vestida como un animé o un personaje de película -sabía quien era Leia, obviamente- pero ella misma, dentro de todo eso.

Así que la llevó de vuelta a clases -Cálculo, esta vez- causando más comentarios. A Lissa se le arrancaron los ojos, como platos y muchas niñitas se pararon a admirar su... uniforme. 

"¡Oh!, dijo una, de largo pelo oscuro, "¿es de tu escuela anterior?, ¡es muy lindo!, ¿por qué éste no es así?" y miró su uniforme gris y sin gracia. Muchas otras niñas asintieron. Rose sonrió y miró a Natalie -de soslayo-, furiosa como _Anger de IntensaMente_. 

"¿Te gusta, Nata?". Su voz destilaba... superioridad. Ella podría conseguir que su papi le comprara uno igual o mejor. ¡Pero nunca sería Rose MAZUR! 

"Natalie", gruñó ella. 

"Nata. Cuando me pidas disculpas, te diré Natalie. ¡Ah, verdad!, no sabes lo que eso es... _Disculpa, no hablo en gruñidos, pero lo intentaré _¡_Gah_!". (_recordar leerlo en el tono del personaje de IntensaMente, suena mejor_) Y claro... Natalie estalló.

Segunda suspensión del día... sí. De su primer día de clases.

* * *

Janine recibió la llamada de La Capitana y se sintió confundida, derivándola a Abe.

Él pidió hablar con Rose al respecto. Tenía sus sospechas. Pero no haría un juicio de opinión al respecto. 

"¿Rose, Kiz?, ¿qué pasó con tu uniforme y libros?, La Capitana cree que... se te quedaron u olvidaron en alguna parte". 

"Ah, eran muy chicos para mí". 

"Me refiero a los nuevos, de St. Vladimir, kizim". 

"¡Esos!, eran dos tallas más chicas. Así que... los devolví". 

"¿Y... por qué no los cambiaste de talla, Kizim?". 

"¡Es que eran tan feos y grises!", se quejó, "así que pedí de vuelta el dinero". 

"¿Y los libros?". 

"Los traje, obvio. Es una Escuela, no vacaciones, Baba", le dijo muy seriamente. 

"La Capitana dice que no los tienes". 

"Baba, es una Escuela en América, ¿cierto?, bueno, tienen programas de estudio similares y todo. Así que compré los libros para toda la Escuela Intermedia. Ciencias, Aritmética, Historia -¡y desde el BigBang!- y Lenguaje". 

"¿Y qué uniforme estás usando?". 

"No me dejaron usar pijama, ¡así que estoy usando el de Sailor Mars!, sólo espero que no se eche a perder". 

"Sólo hasta Navidad". 

"Eso es diciembre acá, ¿cierto?". 

"Diciembre. Entonces te compraré -yo mismo- los uniformes. En Lla Corte. ¿Estamos?". 

"¡Son feos!". 

"Diciembre, Kiz. Disfruta tu Escuela. De seguro, harás muchos amigos". 

"Está esa Nata... no sé porqué no le caigo bien... ¿será porque le pegué en preescolar por tratarme como _basura descartable_?". 

"Vé con cuidado. Y kiz... no estoy interesado en comprar la Academia, ¿sí?, así que no me pidas que te preste el dinero. Hay cosas más interesantes que hacer con él". 

"Pero podría modernizarlo... ¡los baños son horribles! y helados. Debería compartir con otra niña, ¡pero somos tan pocas que están cerrados dos pisos del pabellón de novicias! y el de niños no debe ser mejor... ni el de guardianes y guardianas... ¡Así no se puede vivir!", se quejó, "¡es horrible y tu Reina tiene oro y joyas con que podríamos mejorar todo esto!". 

"Será la tuya también, Kizim", le recordó, suavemente. 

"¡No hasta que mueran tres!, y no quiero ser una Princesa, eso lo sabes, ¿cierto?". 

"Harías un gran cambio, Kizim". 

"¡Tengo 11 años y no soy Elizabeth Windsor ni menos Victoria de Hannover!. Además, está Víktor, la Nata _malcriada _y el viejo y _oratado de _Robert... Nop. no veo que sea Princesa algún día... ¿Y pagarán por esto, al menos?, ¡quiero esta Academia o al menos arreglar aquí!". 

"Ah, Kizim. El mundo no es justo. Y lo sabes". Seguía sonando muy cortante. ¿Pasaba algo? 

"Lo sé. Por eso es que le pedí a tu Reina una Carta Blanca", le recordó. (Insertar _risa maléfica_ aquí)

* * *

Pero Rose no era ni cruel ni mala. A quienes la respetaban y trataban bien, ella les daba su afecto. Y La Capitana y Miss Karp eran parte de ellos. 

Así que Rose compró los uniformes más pequeños a las novicias de cursos superiores y llegó a clase -una semana después- a la hora y con uniforme. Ni que decir que surgieron rumores de que fue castigada -instigados por _Nata_, seguramente- pero Rose se sentó en su silla como una Reina y sonrió todo el tiempo.

Había tenido a alumnos de cursos superiores enseñándole otras cosas académicas y esta clase era fácil para ella.

De pronto se giró ¡y se vio, frente a frente, con Christian Ozera!. 

"¡_CriCri_! estás aquí, ¡qué bueno!" y lo abrazó, ante su sorpresa, "¡sigues tan flacuchento y debilucho!, ¿acaso no te alimentan aquí?, ¡qué vergüenza!" y le tocó los bíceps de forma crítica, "¿no entrenas, acaso?".

"Los morois no entrenan, Rosie Posie", se atrevió con la forma en que la llamaba Iván Zeklos. Recordaba a Rose -obviamente- y su gran gentileza. Ella rezongó, pero sonrió. 

"¿Quién lo dice; Cris?". 

"Es la... ¿tu padre lo hace, cierto?, ¿entrena?, ¿qué es?". 

"Tierra. Y sí, lo hace con los muchachos todo el tiempo. Mamá se encargó de que los tres tengan el trasero en forma". 

"¿Ella... bien?". 

"Mejor que bien... ¡es la primera mujer con el BM7!", dijo en voz muy alta, en favor de los... orejas largas de por allí. Lo asombroso, ¡es que hubo aplausos!. 

"El otro era más lindo", dijo, señalando su uniforme. 

"Sí, pero me obligaron... así que se los compré a unas niñas mayores. Estaban enteros y buenos. ¿Para qué gastar más?, es ilógico, ridículo. Absurdo. Hace mal al planeta. No es reciclable... ¿y tú, tienes disfraz para Halloween?". 

"No uso". 

"¡Ridículo!, tengo el indicado para tí, Cris. Te lo aseguro.. ¡saldremos a buscarlo!, ¿sí?, conozco el camino... Ya abandoné el _gueto _una vez... ¡y volví viva!".


	4. Sólo disfrazo mi dolor

Obvio. Había salido -pero nunca al mall- pero suplicó con diversas razones y al final, dos guardianes llevarían a Rose y a un sobreexcitado grupito de niños -escogidos por ella- al mall más cercano, a buscar los disfraces que ella había encargado.

Cristian, Lissa, tres niños dhampirs de su clase -Mase, Meredith (le decían _Mery_) y Eddie- y una triste y solitaria niña moroi de primaria -que le recordaba mucho a Vika- llamada Mía. 

"¡Oh!, ¡Ah!", ambas niñas morois iban de tienda en tienda, mirando y probando de todo. Nadie compraría nada -el dinero era siempre apretado en los dhampirs- y Rose sólo había arrendado los disfraces, que los esperaban.

Les explicó que, al arrendarlos, no eran suyos realmente. Pero así pagarían mucho menos por ellos. Después de todo, saldría de su asignación... como todo. 

"¡Hola!, disfraces a nombre de Rose, llamaron de mi Escuela y les... hicieron el abono, ¿sí?". 

"Hola pequeña... ¿son para todos ustedes?", Rose asintió, muy seria y la asistente sonrió. Los guardianes no intervenían. Sólo observaban. "Veamos... Rose, Lissa, Cris, Mía, Eddie, Mary y Mase?", Rose asintió. Todos hicieron un ¡Oh! grupal. "Tomen y vayan al probador, veamos las tallas". 

Corrieron a los probadores y salieron en un torbellino de colores. Cristian llevaba un traje de BatMan -que le encantó-; Eddie y Mase eran El Capitán América y IronMan -no tenían ni idea de quienes eran, pero eran _Cool_, ¡nadie más los tendría!; Mary era la Mujer Maravilla -y se veía preciosa-; Mía, la Enfermera Joy (de Pokemon, obvio) y para Lissa... escogió... ¡A Alegría, con todo y pelo azul!. Ella misma era ¡_La Señorita Unicornio Arcoiris_!. Obvio. Su _unicornio _favorito. 

"¿No creen que fue cruel no traer a Nata?, pero... no sé... ¿tendrán disfraz de _Anger_, pero en niñita?, Nata es muy ¡pero muy! enojona".

* * *

Volvieron felices, cansados y parlanchines a la academia. Mía apretaba -casi llorando- su disfraz. ¡Nadie, jamás, había hecho eso por ella!. Sabía de debería devolverlo, no era tonta. Pero que la nueva _Princesita _de la Academia fuera tan amable con ella -le enseñaba cuando no podía entender algo- y le prestara un disfraz, era algo que -creia- que nunca olvidaría. 

Para el niño huérfano -por un ataque strigoi- la gentileza de Rose también había significado mucho en su corta vida. La había conocido poco tiempo atrás pero habían congeniado bien. 

Para los tres niños dhampirs, ella era su héroe. No sólo el que tuviera papá y una mamá Guardiana -y de alto nivel- sino que era la manera en que les dejaba ver que no podían tratarla mal por ser dhampir.

* * *

En efecto, los disfraces fueron sensación ese Halloween. Por lo general, no eran tan elaborados como lo eran en los cursos secundarios -a donde fueron, _impunemente_\- a interrumpir y a pedir dulces.

Sí. Rose llevó a su grupo por todas las aulas secundarias, poniendo una cara tan triste en cada una, que nadie -ni Guardianes o Maestros ni menos estudiantes- se resistieron a darles dulces. Rose los compartiría con todos los niños que no tuvieran nada. Ella tenía papá y mamá... Algunos... ni siquiera lo tenían. Así que fue a las cocinas y rogó por comida rica, para ir a repartir a los Niños de _NeverLand_.

Tras la Escuela Intermedia había un claro y allí armó el picnic. Y fue -clase por clase, desde la Primaria- invitando a todos los niños sin papá o mamá -o ambos- a compartir. Y ante los que reclamaron, les dijo que ellos tenían a ambos. A un parsito de _parasitos_ -¿Jessa?, ¿Ralfa?- ni idea. No le importaba, incluso le paró los carros.

"A mi me abandonó mi mamá a los 4 años por _moroisitting _a uno tonto como tú. Muchos, ni siquiera tienen mamá. Las mataron los malos. A otros, les mataron a sus papás... ¡Son mis dulces y comida y yo invito a quien quiero!, ¿ok, moroi tonto y llorón?" ¡Y le plantó un trompazo que lo dejó sorprendido y dolido. Se llevó las manos a la boca. 

"¡Yo soy Jesse Zeklos!", gritó, destemplado, el niñito moroi... ¿Por qué eso sonó como J_essa Choclo_? "¡Le pediré a papi que le pida al Príncipe que le diga a La Reina!" lloriqueó. 

"Yo... conocí a tu Reina. ¡Ella me envió aquí!, ¿a qué crees?. ¿Sabes, acaso, quién soy?, pregúntale a tu papi si sabe quien es Ibrahim Mazur ¡y por qué molestar a su hija con la Guardiana BM7 Janine Hathaway no es bueno, tonto! _Jessa __Choclo _tenías que ser".

* * *

"Esta niña ha hecho feliz a toda una Academia en menos de un mes aquí", susurró Miss Karp a La Capitana Petrova, al observarlos "pero eso traerá costos. No será gratis... hay algo difuso en ella. Hay un odio y rencor que no se ha borrado con el paso del tiempo. Y cada gota de sangre, cada lágrima de dolor derramada por su gente por causa de los morois... los traerá de vuelta en oleadas de tormento y terror..." 

"¡Sonja!, es apenas una niña", le recordó La Capitana. 

"Sí y roguemos por que podamos mantenerla así por el mayor tiempo posible. Con sus _unicornios y sirenas y Príncipes Encantadore_s", dijo, maliciosa. "¿La escuchaste, del compromiso, ese?". 

"¡Quién no lo oyó en la Academia!, muchos se burlaron del anillo -claramente, de fantasía- pero no por mucho. Más lindos se ven calladitos", sonrió, maliciosa. "Supongo que no lo espera que llegue montado en un caballo blanco a rescatarla para llevársela de aquí?". 

"¿Nuestra Rose?, más bien en una motocicleta... No sé porqué lo imagino como _AquaMan_" suspiró. 

"¡Sonja!, ¿qué diría Mikhail si te oyera?". 

"¡Qué!, me refiero Al _Príncipe_ de Rose, obviamente... Mitad humano... mitad, ¡no!, un _pedazo entero de hombre_!". Y se echaron a reír.

* * *

Halloween permitió el paso a Navidad y las decoraciones cambiaron. Y también comenzó a nevar.

Rose suspiraba, mustia. No le gustaba mucho la nieve, pero había aprendido a patinar y a esquiar a muy temprana edad. Y lo prefería al aburrido Cálculo. 

Afortunadamente, al día siguiente era sábado. Así que saldría. Pero no se quedaría encerrada.. ya no tenía más sentido. Además, estaba nuevamente castigada. Quería ir a Baia, pero Abe no estaría en la zona y lloró y pataleó y él la amenazó con que no habría regalos o dinero -perdiendo la poca paciencia que en ese momento tenía. 

Olvidó que ella había sido abandonada en la academia a los 4 años. Sin nada. _Que el abandono le dolía_. La hería. La apuñalaba... 

Y caminaba peligrosamente el solitario camino a perderla. Era adulto y el mundo de los adultos olvida las necesidades de su niños. Amor, constancia. Paciencia. Y Amor. Cobijo. Y Amor.

Y esa falta de Amor... podría hacer a Rose caminar al filo del dolor.

* * *

Y Así como Rose salió sola en su búsqueda, saldría sola al olvido. Tomó lo más preciado para ella en su mochila -fotos, libros, el poco dinero que tenía consigo, bufandas, snacks, gorritos- y se puso botas y se abrigó, nuevamente, como Oso Polar.

Se iría -al fin- de ese lugar malsano. Que le chupaba el alma. Que había convertido a su madre en una moroisitter autómata. Que permitía a su padre olvidarla y abandonarla allí. 

"Voy a la portería", dijo a la Guardiana del pabellón dhampir "quiero que despachen algunas cartas a Rusia, toma demasiado tiempo y mi padre no vendrá... quizás nunca... les daré el dinero para que las envíen rápido".

* * *

La Guardiana la observó. Los ojos con lágrimas -de verdad- y una pena que le desgarraba el alma.

Algo muy malo había pasado allí. Rose era fuerte y alegre. Esta Rose parecía al borde del colapso emocional. 

"Pediré que alguien..."

"No moleste a nadie por mí. No vale la pena. ¿Ve?, estoy lista...Sólo quiero dejar las cartas a Rusia... ¿por favor?".


	5. JH ha muerto

Así fue como Rose salió del pabellón en plena nevazón. Una cosita pequeña en un manto blanco, que la iba cubriendo con sus largas manos.

Y llegó a la portería, en dónde dejó varias cartas a distintos destinos. Sus lágrimas mojaron el papel y el Guardián le prometió que saldrían de inmediato.

Todo para que ella volviera a la calidez de su refugio. 

Pero Rose no se devolvió al pabellón. Fue al CampoSanto detrás la Capilla y buscó la lápida más reciente: de una _guardiana pelirroja_ -muerta por strigois-, cuyas iniciales marcadas en su fría lápida le habían roto el corazón y por eso suplicó a su padre que la sacara de allí.

_Las iniciales eran JH_... Y en su mente de 11 años, sólo un pensamiento invadió su vida... que su madre había muerto y él se lo había ocultado... Para nuevamente abandonarla allí. 

"Estaremos juntas, Momma. Sólo espérame un poquito, ¿sí?, sólo un poquito más. Me dormiré y estaré contigo en la mañana... Nadie -y nunca más- nada nos separará" y se echó sobre la lápida blanca y fría... a esperar la muerte.

* * *

Janine llegaba a la corte. Cansada, helada, y molesta. Ibrahim no respondía. Le había prometido que estaría.

Era la primera Navidad de Rose en St. Vladimir. Iban a ir por ella, a mimarla. A ayudarla a aguantar lo que más pudiera. 

"Hathaway", respondió el teléfono sin ver el número. Estaba cansada. Quería dormir. 

"¡Al fin Janine!, ¡por Dios, mujer, por qué no atiendes tu teléfono!", gritó Alberta -desesperada- al otro lado. 

"¿Alberta?. Oh No. ¡Qué pasó con Rose!", saltó, alerta. 

"Rose... ella... ¡No nos dimos cuenta, Janine!, ¡si no fuera por el niño Ozera!" 

"Alberta Petrova... ¿qué pasó con mi hija?", gritó. 

"¡Tienes que venir, por favor, eres la única que podrá traerla de vuelta!, ¡Rose te cree muerta! y sólo quiere irse también".

* * *

Janine no se detuvo allí. Corrió a la casa de su cargo y le explicó que hubo una emergencia.

Y le pidió -no, le rogó- que si sabían de Abe, lo redireccionaran a la Academia. 

"¿Janine?". 

"¡Mi hija se muere!".

* * *

Janine voló toda la noche. Sin cambiarse de ropa. Sin comer nada. Sin dormir. Su hija se moría.

Un Guardián la esperaba en el aeropuerto y volaron -casi literalmente- a la Academia.

Estaba mortalmente cansada. Pero viva. Tal vez su hija no tenía tanta suerte. 

"¿Qué...?". 

"No lo sabemos totalmente. Habló con su padre un día y decayó. Salió a dejar unas cartas y... lo próximo, fueron los gritos del niño Ozera, que la había encontrado en... el CampoSanto. Dormida. Fría. Usó lo poco de la magia -¡A Dios gracias es de _fuego_!- que recién había desarrollado para mantenerla a salvo... Pero lo que... la lápida... una joven guardiana recién enterrada. Strigois... pelirroja. Cuyas iniciales eran JH".

"¡Me creyó muerta!; pero... ¿y su padre?". 

"Las llamadas... no conectan. Rebotan los mails... Contigo no nos fue mejor. Alberta está... desesperada". 

"¡Mi pobre niñita!, ¿y dónde está ese hombre ahora?". Estaba más que furiosa. Y daba miedo. 

"No ha habido... ¿tú crees que... se cansó de ella?". 

"Su vida no valdrá nada si lo hace. Y si es así, me llevaré a mi hija, para siempre. Y nunca más la volverá a ver... ¡yo le confié la vida de mi hija!"

* * *

En una sala blanca como la misma nieve, yacía Rose, dormida.

El bip bip era constante, pero lento. Era sólo su cuerpo. Su alma parecía que ya se había ido. 

"¡Mi amorcito!, ¡Mi vida!, abre los ojos, ¡estoy viva!, _yo soy tu madre_. Jamás te abandonaría... ¡Te amo tanto, mi cielo!, abre los ojos, mi Rose... Ábrelos y nos iremos de aquí. Te llevaré con mi familia, quienes te amaran. Trataré de llevarte de vuelta a St. Basil -con las _Belikova- _y la opinión de La Reina se puede ir a la mierda... ¡Abre los ojos, mi amorcito!". 

"¿_Anne_?, ¿por qué ya no me aman?" y se echó a llorar en sus brazos cálidos. "Baba me quitó su amor y tú...¡Estabas muerta!". 

"¡Estoy aquí!". 

"¡Pero eras ella!, ¡estabas allá! ¡yo te vi!".

* * *

"¿Janine?, ¿puedo hablarte un segundo?, Sonja se quedará con Rose, ¿sí?, es importante", La Capitana la llevó a su lado. Sacó de su bolsillo un papel y se lo pasó. Sin palabras. La fotografía de la _guardiana muerta. JH... Joanna Hathawa_y. 

"¡Oh por Dios, Jo!", susurró Janine, llevándose las manos a la boca, "¡es... mi _prima_!", susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos. "Siempre dijo... dijo que jamás abandonaría al _clan_... que yo era una traidora a nuestra sangre... ¿Y Rose... la vio morir?". 

"No, la trajeron y acá la enterraron... pero Rose la vio muerta. Y algo muy grave debe haber pasado con su padre... que ya no quería seguir viviendo... no si tú no lo estabas... tiene once años, Janine... ustedes son su mundo ahora".

* * *

"Espera. Voy a intentar llamar... a mi madre. Hace mucho que no sé de ella. No me habla... pero Joanna era la más joven de mis primas... necesito saber qué pasó con ella" y marcó a su madre. Y esperó. Y esperó. Hasta que al final, respondió. "Madre... no... espera... algo muy triste ha pasado... Joanna... ha muerto. ¿Que no me es de mi importancia?, ¡casi mató a mi hija de pena, Momma!, la vio muerta y creyó que yo era... Sola, en esta fría academia... quiso morir para ir conmigo al más allá... Mi Rose está..." y la miró, preocupada. Rose la miraba, sus lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Pero viva. Respiraba. "Mi Rose está viva. Alcancé a llegar... Pero su recuperación será larga y dolorosa. Porque cree que no la aman más... ¿importa acaso que la haya tenido de un moroi cualquiera y no de uno vinculado al clan?... yo lo hice porque lo amaba, madre. Escocés o no... ¡Lo amaba!. como tú amaste al tuyo, Momma... No... Yelena -la que me parió para abandonarme-" escupió con ira "nunca amó a mi padre escocés, el que me botó por ser mujer... ¿de qué hablo?. Del Barón De Rous. Ese_ Lord humano de nuestra Escocia_ misma es mi padre... y sí, me refiero a Yelena Dashkov, la moroi que me parió -para abandonarme en tus brazos-, Momma...¡eres la única madre que conozco! y te amo. No quiero morir sin decirlo. No quiero ver morir a mi hija del dolor de perder el amor de una madre... ¡claro que la llevaré en verano!, ella cumplirá 12 en marzo... Equinoccio, sí... Te amo. Momma" y colgó. Enfrentado la sorprendida cara de la Capitana y de Miss Karp. "Sí. Soy hija de la difunta Lady Yelena Dashkov y del - _humano_\- Lord De Rous. Soy su hija y heredera. Y la Heredera del Principado Dashkov. Porque ellos estaban casados".

* * *

Las cartas de despedida llegaron a Rusia en correo rápido. Y a casa de las Belikova como en Alas del Deseo. Tres sobres. A Vika. A su madre -Olena- y a Dimitri.


	6. El Botón se abre en Primavera

Vika tomó la suya, feliz de recibir noticias. La extrañaba mucho. Y la abrió con alegría. Pero la dejó caer en un grito de agonía. "¡Mamá!", gritó, desesperada. "¡Mamá, Roza está muerta!". 

La vida en la casa de las Belikova se congeló en el tiempo, cuando ambas cartas fueron revisadas. La carta de Dimitri estaba aún sellada. Algo contenía. Algo pequeño. Importante. Y eterno. 

Yeva cogió el teléfono y llamó a su nieto de inmediato. Lo sabía en la zona -probablemente en St. Basil- esperando a Iván.

"Mitya, debes venir de inmediato. Hay... malas noticias", le dijo. "No demores, por favor".

* * *

Dimitri e Iván llegaron al día siguiente. A primera hora de la mañana. El sobre contenía el anillo. Roza... lo había _liberado de amarla._.. un día. Iván cogió el teléfono y logró comunicarse con St. Basil, que lo comunicó con St. Vladimir. 

"Soy... Iván Zeklos. Llamo... de parte de la familia Belikova... por lo de Roza... Rose, Rose Mazur. Nos haremos cargo de cualquier gasto... ¿cómo?, ¿que los gastos médicos son cubiertos por el seguro? y... ¿la Academia está pagada?, no, me refiero a... algo que le pasó", intentó decir con delicadeza, "¿como?, ¿que su madre está cuidándola?... ¡deme con ella, por favor!" y tapó el teléfono, "¡Roza está viva!" susurró, "¿Guardiana Hathaway?, ¡Cómo está ella!... cartas... a Vika, a Olena Belikova y a Mitya... Nos angustiamos mucho... ¿que qué decían?... eran un adiós. Llenas de dolor... ¡la creía muerta!... ¿una extraña...? oh. Lo... Lamento oírlo. No... haré correr la voz. Lo encontraremos... ¿que él... la abandonó para dejarla morir?", palideció. Otro pensamiento en su mente ágil. "¿Y... si fuera al revés?. Sí. haré correr la voz. Y cualquier cosa. No dude en llamarnos. Por favor. Todos... Dígale que todos la amamos " y colgó, aliviado. "Rose... peleó con su padre. Y coincidió que... enterraron a una guardiana... pelirroja. Con las iniciales JH. Rose creyó que estaba sola. Y se despidió. Para morir e irse con ella". 

"Zmey jamás abandonaría a su hija", dijo Yeva, duramente. "La ama demasiado. No. Algo muy malo debe haber pasado. Hagan correr la voz. Su hija lo necesita... vivo, para seguir viviendo. Ella lo necesita vivo".

* * *

Un agotado Zmey llegó -casi arrastrándose- a St. Basil, días después. Agotado y golpeado. Con moretones y heridas. Más delgado. Y con sus dos guardianes en peores condiciones. Cruzaron las puertas al alba.

Y fueron llevados a la enfermería, en donde les dieron comida y agua y transfusiones de sangre. 

El Capitán fue de inmediato a hablar con ellos. Necesitaba hacer un reporte... y también a informarle -pero no sabía como- que casi... había perdido a su hija. 

"Señor Mazur... recibimos noticias... El Guardián Belikov y Lord Zeklos dejaron una alerta para usted... Hubo... no sé cómo decirlo. Cómo explicarlo... " 

"Habla", masculló Abe, al borde de sus fuerzas. Cerrando sus ojos con el mismo esfuerzo que requería para abrirlos. 

"Señor... Como debe saber... los guardianes son enterrados en las academias... Una joven guardiana fue enterrada en St. Vladimir. Sus iniciales eran JH -Joanna Hathaway-. Su hija, Roza... creyó que era su madre... Y ... creyó que muriendo podría estar con ella". 

"¿Mi Roza... creyó que... era Janine?, ¿acaso...?". 

"La Guardiana Hathaway estaba en Bali. Sin señal. Sin forma de comunicarse. Recibió la noticia cuando llegaba a la corte. Voló de inmediato -sin detenerse- y no se ha separado de ella... Llegó... apenas a tiempo. Señor Mazur".

"¿Mi Roza está...?". 

"Fuera de peligro. Señor Mazur. Por... demasiado poco". 

"Pavel, que mi jet se recargue y venga por nosotros. Nosotros estamos golpeados por esos brutos de la Bratvia. Pero a nuestra Roza la acariciaron los dedos de la muerte, demasiado cerca... ¡Janine debe querer matarme!. Hice una promesa". 

"Iban a secuestrarla, Abe", le recordó Pavel, limpiándose la sangre del rostro, "debíamos protegerla". 

"Pero eso no se lo puedo explicar, ¿cierto?, se sintió abandonada. Sola. Y sólo le quedó morir... ¡Mal paridos, que mal día escogieron para _amenazarnos_!. Rompí una promesa a mi hija por ellos ¡y casi llego demasiado tarde para consolarla y secar sus lágrimas de pena!" 

El jet quedó estacionado en algún lugar de Rusia -en un hangar privado- se apertrechó y voló de inmediato a recogerlos. Iba cargado de regalos de todas partes del mundo y de quienes la amaban. 

También iba de vuelta el sencillo _anillito_, con una linda carta de Dimitri. No le rompería el corazón a una niña que creía que su madre había muerto y que su padre la había abandonado. 

"Reconócelo, Mitya. Le tienes cariño a tu linda novia", le decía Iván. Riendo. Pero apesadumbrado. La apreciaba. Era su pequeña hermanita. "Aún no escojo un regalo de bodas... pero le enviaré uno de navidad, primero". sonrió. "Yo también la aprecio. A tu Roza".

* * *

"¡Me va a oír!", Janine fue -directamente- al hangar de la Academia. Furiosa. ¿Con qué derecho el aparecía, después de romperle el corazón a su niña?. Pero se enterneció al verlo bajar del jet. Golpeado, herido, con la ropa rota. Y corrió a sus brazos. "¡Ibrahim, _mi amo_r, qué pasó!", ops. _La gata fuera del saco_. ¡A quién le importaba el saco o la _gata_!, estuvo a punto de ver morir a su hija adorada y ahora a su único amor. Lo cubrió de besos -sin perdonarlo del todo- pero también dispuesta a oír todo de él. 

"_Bratvia_, mi amor. Se atrevieron a amenazarnos. Así que fui a dejarles las cosas en claro. Ni mi hija, ni mi amor, ni mis muchachos, ni yo ¡o nadie! pueden ser tocados. Y aprendieron, los muy brutos. Al fin... ¿Y nuestra Rose?, el mensaje me pilló en St. Basil. Yo acababa de llegar... Rose... envió cartas de despedida a las Belikova... Las hirió de dolor. Pero comprendieron al oírme". 

"Se echó sobre la tumba de mi prima Joanna, a dormir... mientras nevaba... la abrazaba. Creí... que sería demasiado tarde para nosotras... A mí me pilló en la Corte. Acababa de llegar... ¡la hemos dejado sola demasiado tiempo!... ¡No tiene a nadie más en su vida!". 

"Te tiene a tí y a mí. Y haremos que nos perdone... algún día... sólo intentemos no morir, mi Janie. Sólo así nos va a perdonar".

* * *

Cuando Rose abrió los ojos ese día, tenía a _su Baba y a su Anne _con ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Entonces sí la amaban?, ¿no había sido tan mala, después de todo?. 

"¿Aún me aman?". 

"Amorcito, jamás dejaremos de hacerlo... Pasaron cosas malas -muy malas- pero no contigo. Con nosotros. Yo lamento si te hice sentir como si ya no te amara, Kizim... unos hombres muy malos amenazaron con matarte. Con secuestrarte. Con hacerte daño. Así que fui a hacerles entender que nadie debe tocarte. Y aprendieron a golpes, los muy brutos. No iba a permitir que te lastimaran, más de lo que ya lo han hecho otros, antes". 

"Yo creía que Anne había muerto... y como nadie me amaba ya...". 

"Era nuestra prima Joanna, Rose. Es a ella a quien viste enterrar... Yo... nadie sabía que había dejado Escocia. Es triste. Pero al menos alguien lloró por su muerte... Era muy joven. La más joven de mis primas... es... el destino de... el que no queremos para tí". 

"Yo me haré cargo del traslado... Joanna... descansará en su Clan. Con su gente. Con quienes la amaban -dijo Abe- avisa a tu familia, Janie". 

"Mi madre nos espera en verano". 

"En verano... entonces. No falta tanto. Sólo los meses más fríos del año".

* * *

"Es frío adentro... pero Baba no quiere prestarme para mejorar el clima adentro", se quejó Rose, moviendo sus manos, frustrada, "¡no me queda nada!, pagué los disfraces... los otros niños no tenían..." 

"Me ocuparé de eso, amorcito", dijo Abe. Todo por su niña. Además. No era para ella misma. Volvía a ser la misma. Pensando en niños sin amor y sin hogar. "¿Cómo estuvo _Halloween_?, ¿qué escogiste al final?". Cambiar a un tema que la hiciera feliz la animaría. En Rusia, había convencido -una vez- al _Clan Belikova_ de ¡disfrazarse de _Matrioskas _y salieron así a las calles! Desde Yeva -muy seria- hasta Pav y el serio Mitya. ¡Fue épico!. Y entre medio, ¡ellos!, Zmey y su hija. La pequeña Roza. 

"¡Encontré el de _la Señorita Unicornio Arcoiris_!, ¡tengo fotos!" y comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos; de sus días, sus clases, sus amiguitos, Halloween, la nieve fría, el mall, los disfraces y el picnic... y al final, de su pelea con el tal ¿_Jessa Choclo_?, o algo así. 

"¿Zeklos?". dudó su madre. 

"¿Así se pronuncia _choclo_?, ¡qué raro!". 

"¿Como Iván... Zeklos?", le recordó su madre. 

"¿Qué pasó con Iván?" 

"¿Zeklos como Iván Zekos?". 

"Sip. Iván es Zeklos porque su papi lo es. ¿Qué tiene que ver?". 

"¿No será que _Jessa Choclo_ es Zeklos y no _Choclo_?". 

"Nop. _Choclo_. Así lo dijo él", insistió. 

"¿Y... en qué ocasión él dijo que era... _Jessa Choclo_?". 

"Después del _trompazo_ que se llevó, claro". Obvio.

Después que Rose le pegara... por cualquier cosa que él le hubiera dicho o hecho.

* * *

Así como el frío daba paso al deshielo, Así el corazón de Rose comenzó a descongelarse, poco a poco. Comprendió -lo mejor posible, a sus 11 años- que no siempre estarían dia y noche con ella y por eso existían los amigos. 

Sospechoso, porque no conocía a amigos de Baba o Anne, salvo los guardianes -que eran más bien sus tíos _honorarios- _y Miss Karp o La Capitana -a quienes veía como tías, o mejor, ¡_Haditas Madrinas_! 

Pronto pareció una _gallina _-porque muchos _pollitos_ de Primaria la vivían siguiendo- no pidiendo cosas -algunos _sí_\- pero amor. Niños sin hogar, sin familias o con situaciones económicas muy malas, que obligó a los padres a entregárselos al Gobierno Moroi... en calidad de... _pupilos_. Para no llamarlos _expósitos _o _abandonados_.

Y Rose se daba el tiempo de leerles cuentos o conseguirles golosinas en las cocinas. 

Rose había crecido en parte en Baia. Había visto pobreza -y bien extrema- así como colegios humanos donde se ingresaba sólo con dinero. Era afortunada. Su Baba tenía dinero y estaba dispuesto a complacerla... si ese dinero servía para hacerla feliz ayudando a otros. 

Su Anne ganaba muy poco y sabía que Janine guardaba cada dólar para poder sacarla a pasear cuando la veía... ¿O acaso creían que una Guardiana BM7 ganaba 7 veces lo que uno recién egresado?.

Como cualquier trabajador, debía costear viajes y alojamientos -devueltos al rendir los _viáticos- _obligándola a ajustarse a las circunstancias. No viajaba en 1ra clase cuando su cargo sí lo hacía. Ni escogía los mismo hoteles 5 estrellas. 

Y tener una hija también implicaba gastos. No le permitió a Ibrahim correr con todos sus gastos. Era su hija. Ella escogió tenerla. Así que depositaba en el banco la mitad que le tocaba -a veces sospechaba que Abe _maquillaba _los números- para que Rose tuviera un futuro.

Porque -aunque en una Academia- _Rose jamás sería guardiana. Ni siquiera Sobre. Su. Cadáver._

* * *

Natalie observaba, llenándose de odio. Y -junto a ella- una camarilla de taimados y mimados royals de familias cercanas a los Principados. Pequeñas _imitaciones _de sus retrógrados padres, abuelos y tíos. Con asignaciones demasiado _altas _para niños tan pequeños. Acostumbrados a las cosas _premium_, de diseñador. La _crema y nata moroi, _futuros -o ya- arrogantes abusadores y opresores. Qué hacían _bullying _en función de su nombre o dinero o posición en la cadena alimenticia. 

¿Quién era Rose, entonces?, dhampir. Era seguro. Papá moroi. Mamá... ah, claro. Guardiana. Dhampir. eso... pero, ¿era además una _Princesa_?... ¿O una _Reina_?. Sólo el tiempo lo diría ya.


End file.
